Rompiendo Codigos
by anuchaa
Summary: UA...En el camino tropecé cn algo. Levanté la vista para ver a qien habia atropellado Era un muchacho alto, de cabellos negros. Nunca lo había visto antes, debía ser nuevo supuse. Sus anteojos redondos ocultaban unos ojos verdes que me miraban cn frialdad
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I – El comienzo

Era primero de septiembre y, como todos los años, mis padres me acompañaron a tomar el expresso Hogwarts que partía de la plataforma 9 ¾.

Allí me encontré con mi mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley. Una muchacha bastante bonita tengo que admitir. Tenía una larga y lisa melena de color rojo fuego y una sonrisa que haría ver como una feúcha a la mas hermosa de las modelos. A veces hasta llegaba a sentir un poco de envidia por ella, su vida siempre parecía tan interesante, en cambio yo era la aburrida de siempre, con un libro bajo el brazo, siempre estudiando y corrigiendo a los demás.

Ya dentro del tren, buscamos un compartimiento vacío en el cual instalarnos y saludamos a nuestros padres por última vez antes de que el tren partiera.

-

Mis padres son _muggles_ así que se sorprendieron bastante cuando recibí mi carta para comenzar a estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería hace ya seis años atrás. Y yo no podría haber estado más feliz, por fin mi vida iba a dar un giro, por fin iba a dejar de ser aquella niña sabelo-todo e iba a empezar a hacer algo interesante de mi vida, pero me equivoque.

Todos los años eran prácticamente iguales, así que no tenía porque imaginar que éste seria diferente.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de nuestro compartimiento y entró una chica no muy alta, de un cabello rubio casi blanco, y una piel muy pálida.

Luna nos saludo efusivamente, era una chica muy rara, siempre diciendo cosas extrañas. Pero a pesar de esos detalles, era una buena persona y a decir verdad me caía muy bien.

Ginny se paso casi todo el viaje contándonos de sus excepcionales vacaciones y de como Draco Malfoy, su actual novio, le declaro su amor.

Por suerte cuando mire por la ventanilla del tren ya se visualizaba el colegio y yo no podría haber estado mas feliz de haberme salvado de contarle a Ginny y a Luna que en mis vacaciones me la pase estudiando todo el día.

Cuando vi que Ginny terminaba su asombrosa historia de amor, propuse rápidamente que sería buena idea ir a cambiarnos, sin dejarles tiempo de que me pregunten justamente lo que no quería contarles.

Ya era casi de noche cuando el tren se detuvo, nosotras ya estábamos listas para bajar con nuestros baúles a cuestas, a diferencia de varios que recién se percataban de que el tren había llegado a destino, entre los cuales estaba Ron Weasly, el hermano mayor de Ginny y uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque lo único que tienen en común es el cabello rojizo; ella es inteligente, delicada, organizada, y muy bonita, y él es...bueno es bastante torpe, aunque después de haber sido elegido capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se ha vuelto bastante popular con las chicas.

Ya en el colegio nos dirigimos a la sala común, a que nos den la bienvenida de principio de año. El banquete fue estupendo, y al terminar el postre, como de costumbre, Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, se puso de pie a dar su ya conocido discurso.

- Muy buenas noches a todos.- dijo el anciano de cabellos y barba plateados, sonriendo ampliamente.- Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts.

- Uffff... odio los discursos de bienvenida de Dumbledore- me susurró Ron al oído.- Son tan aburridos...- Ginny lo codeo por debajo de la mesa para que se callara ya que el Profesor Snape no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Me reí por lo bajo para que no me escucharan, pero Ron tenia razón, siempre decía las mismas palabras, era como si tuviera todo escrito en su memoria.

-... alumnos nuevos formen fila detrás de la Profesora McGonagall, cuando escuchen su nombre adelántense para que el sombrero seleccionador les indique a que casa pertenecerán.

Aún recuerdo claramente cuando dijeron mi nombre y me pusieron el sombrero seleccionador, estaba tan nerviosa..., por suerte me pusieron en Gryffindor. Según mis averiguaciones echas antes de partir al colegio, era la mejor opción después de Slytherin pero, aunque no sabía porque, prefería Gryffindor.

Al terminar la ceremonia nos dirigimos a la Sala Común de nuestra casa.

-Caramelos de menta- dijo Seamus y el retrato de La Dama Gorda que tapaba la puerta de nuestra sala común se aparto revelando el orificio y todos entramos en fila.

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿¿como están??- nos saludo Lavander Brown alegremente.

Al oír su voz, Ron salió disparado con la excusa de ir en busca de Dean para organizar algunas cosas de la selección de Quidditch.

-Hola Lavander- dijo Ginny menos alegre, no la soportaba demasiado por el amorío que había tenido con su hermano el año pasado. Yo sólo me limite a sonreírle, a mi también me parecía algo pesada.

-¡¡Bueno cuéntame Ginny!! ¿Es verdad lo que dicen por ahí?, ¿estas de novia con Draco Malfoy?- Lavander era la reina de los chismes, nada se le escapaba.

Ginny revoleo los ojos y dijo:

-Que rápido corren los rumores.-

-Entonces ¿¿es verdad??- Ginny asintió con la cabeza y Lavander se puso a gritar como loca abrazándola y felicitándola.

Yo me aleje lo más rápido que pude de esa escena. No soy de las que le gusta llamar la atención y en ese momento no había una persona que no mirara o escuchara los gritos de Lavander en toda la sala.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, abandonando a Ginny quien me miraba con ojos implorantes para que la salve de esa vergonzosa situación.

Pero en el camino me tropecé con algo... alguien mejor dicho.

-Lo siento- dije con torpeza mientras me enderezaba y peinaba mi cabello que con el tropiezo se desaliño bastante. Levanté la vista para ver a quien había atropellado.

Era un muchacho bastante alto, de cabello negro azabache, bastante despeinado por cierto. Nunca lo había visto antes, debía de ser nuevo supuse, tenia unos anteojos redondos que ocultaban unos ojos verdes increíbles que me miraban con frialdad.

Me quede observándolo unos segundos, pero él se limito a esquivarme y seguir con su camino como si nada hubiese pasado, así que hice lo mismo y me fui a mi habitación a ordenar mis cosas.

Al cabo de media hora la puerta de mi habitación se abre violentamente.

-¡¡No puedo creer que me hayas abandonado con esa loca!!- me replico la pelirroja algo enojada.

Me reí disimuladamente para que no lo note y después invente la excusa de que tenía que escribir a mis padres para avisarles que había llegado bien.

--

Al día siguiente sonó el despertador bastante temprano, nos levantamos con muy pocas ganas, y nos cambiamos para ir a desayunar.-

-Bueno, volvemos a la rutina- dijo Ginny entre bostezos cuando me la cruce en el pasillo de la sección de chicas.

-Al menos tu tienes con que pasar el rato, ahora que estas con Malfoy- le dije no muy emocionada al respecto.

Ginny me observo por unos segundos, ella sabía muy bien que Malfoy no era alguien de mi agrado, pero también sabía que muy pocas personas lo eran.

En la sala común nos encontramos con Ron, que nos esperaba algo molesto.

-¡¡No puede ser que tarden tanto!!, ya nos perdimos mitad del desayuno.- dijo enojado mientras recorríamos los pasillos hacia el comedor.

-Fue culpa de Ginny, tardo horas decidiendo como arreglar su cabello para agradarle a Malfoy.- no disimule ni un poco el tono burlón de mis palabras.

Ron miró a su hermana disgustado mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa de Gryffindor, no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a notar las mirabas de tonta enamorada que intercambiaba con alguien sentado en una mesa cercana.

-¿Puedes parar ya?- dijo Ron algo enojado tapando a su hermana para quitarla de la vista de Malfoy.

-Déjame- gruñó ella aparatándolo del camino. Y empezaron a pelear a los golpazos como siempre.

Mientras veía la divertida escena no noté que alguien se sentó a mi lado. Cuando giré en un intento de acomodar mi cabello, vi un muchacho con una negra melena despeinada recostado sobre la mesa a mi lado, como si estuviera muerto. Un fuerte sonido de respiración, que más bien parecía un ronquido, me hizo darme cuenta de que sólo dormía. Unos segundos después su cabeza empezó a girar hacía mi dejándome ver su cara. Cuando lo vi no pude evitar sonreír, tenía los anteojos torcidos, y su boca entre abierta, sus cabellos tapaban la mitad de sus cerrados ojos. Me quede mirándolo unos segundos y no me di cuenta que sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Cuando me percate de lo mal que se veía la situación aleje la vista sobre su cabeza hacia la puerta, como si en todo momento estuviese mirando a hacia allí en vez de a él.

Lentamente se fue levantando, enderezando sus anteojos, y tratando de acomodar su cabello, aunque cada vez lo dejaba peor.

Bostezó exageradamente, levantando sus brazos para estirarse y luego volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa como si nada.

Por unos segundos sentí que me miraba, pero cuando volteé discretamente para comprobarlo vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, se había vuelto a dormir...

Unos minutos después, Ron y Ginny se levantaron de golpe y Luna apareció atrás de ellos.

-Hermione!, vamos o llegaremos tarde...- me dijo Ron interrumpiendo abruptamente mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- cuando mire al rededor me di cuenta que el comedor ya estaba casi vacío

-Nos vemos luego Herms.- me saludó Ginny y luego desapareció rápidamente, supuse que querría saludar a Malfoy antes de entrar a clase. Ginny era un año menor que nosotros y que Malfoy, por lo que sólo nos veíamos en los recesos.

Volteé para mirar el asiento de al lado, pero éste estaba desocupado, así que me levante, me despedí de Luna y me fui con Ron a nuestra primer clase del año, que sería Pociones, con el Profesor Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II – El famoso Harry Potter

-Abran sus libros en la página 213.- ordenó Snape sin siquiera saludarnos, parecía más malhumorado que de costumbre.

En eso se abren las puertas de la Mazmorra de golpe, todos voltean para ver quien era, yo estaba demasiado ocupada resumiendo la página 213 mentalmente, era algo que me gustaba hacer.

-Oh, pero ¿que tenemos aquí?.- dijo el profesor con tono burlón.- Si es el alumno nuevo.-

Al oír esto volteé rápidamente para ver quien era el susodicho, y mis sospechas fueron comprobadas al ver al chico despeinado con el que había tropezado anoche y se había dormido en el comedor ésta mañana.

–Harry...- Snape extendió la palabra como queriendo continuar la frase pero sin saber como seguir.

-Potter.- dijo el aludido fríamente.

Snape lo miró cuidadosamente con sus ojos negros intensos que me provocaban escalofríos, mis compañeros lo miraban asombrados, como para no hacerlo, era el famoso Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", el que venció al Innombrable siendo solo un bebé. Ginny me había comentado que se decía que entraría a Hogwarts éste año, pero pensé que era sólo un rumor.

La mazmorra exploto en murmullos, que fueron acallados rápidamente cuando Snape dijo:

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde, Señor POTTER.- sentenció poniendo un énfasis exagerado y desdeñoso en la última palabra.

El chico lo miró fijamente de modo desafiante, pero Snape volteó para seguir con la clase y él se sentó un asiento delante del mío. Me costo entender como fue que llegó tarde, si salió del comedor antes que nosotros.

-Increíble...- murmuró Ron- Harry Potter está sentado delante de mi...- Yo lo miré incrédula...

-No sabía que eras del club de fans de Harry Potter...- dije sonriendo burlonamente.

Pero sin darme cuenta articule estas palabras más alto de lo quise, y el muchacho sentado delante nuestro se volvió y me echo una mirada tan despectiva que me hizo encogerme en mi asiento y presionar los labios.

--

Ya cuando empezaba a anochecer, Ron y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra Sala Común a descansar un poco antes de bajar a cenar.

Cuando entramos vimos una muchedumbre bastante inquieta...Lavander y Ginny se nos acercaron.

-Escuchen esto.- dijo Ginny desenrollando el periódico El Profeta que tenía bajo el brazo. En él se podía ver una foto de Dumbledore y una al lado más pequeña del joven de cabellos revueltos con una mirada muy seria.

_... la entrada del joven Harry Potter al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se ha convertido en la noticia más publicada en el mundo mágico, pero yo, Rita Skeeter, he conseguido averiguar a que se debe éste inesperado acontecimiento; _

_Verán, al parecer Dumbledore está entrenando a Potter para la batalla final contra el Innombrable. También sé, de muy buena fuente, que quieren formar un ejército de alumnos para combatir..._

-¿¿Es decir que el Innombrable atacará Hogwarts??- pregunto Ron tratando de ocultar el miedo en sus palabras

-¿En que está pensando Dumbledore?- pregunté a nadie en especial.

--

Cada vez que en una clase se encontraba Harry Potter era razón suficiente para comenzar el barullo.

A él parecía importarle muy poco lo que pensaban los demás, y jamás se daba por aludido cuando lo insultaban o cuchicheaban cuando pasaba.

-¡Basta, cállense ya!- gruñí ofendida levantándome del cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentada en nuestra Sala Común, haciendo que todos los presentes me observaran... no me gustaba que hablarán barbaridades de aquel chico enfrente mío.

-¿Qué te sucede Hermione?- me replicó Ron- Sabes que es verdad lo que dicen, su simple presencia nos pone en peligro.

-¡¡Ni que fuese su culpa que el Innombrable lo quiera muerto!!- objeté furiosa, harta de las ofensas de todos.

-Hermione tiene razón- me apoyó Ginny.

-¡Pero tampoco es nuestra culpa!- Dean intervino en la discusión.-y sabes perfectamente que, mientras él esté en el colegio, todos corremos peligro.

Había abierto mi boca para objetar una vez más cuando el retrato de La Dama Gorda se movió y dejó entrar a alguien, todos nos callamos de repente, haciendo más que obvio que él era el tema de conversación. No era la primera vez que sucedía, y tampoco era la primera vez que yo me veía involucrada en el asunto.

Harry me miró despectivamente y subió a su habitación haciendo oídos sordos al cuchicheo. ¿Por qué siempre quedaba mal delante de él?

Al día siguiente me levante más temprano de lo habitual, cuando terminé de cambiarme, todas mis compañeras aún dormían, así que salí silenciosamente de la habitación y me dirigí hacía los jardines donde se encontraba la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid, el guarda bosques, y mas allá se veía los comienzos del bosque prohibido. Empecé a caminar junto al lago y me detuve en seco al ver una figura sentada en una roca cercana.

Me acerque sigilosamente, y cuando vi de quien se trataba ya era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta e irme, esa figura ya se acercaba a mi.

-Ah, eres tu.- creo que fue la primera vez que escuche su voz después de aquella clase de pociones.

Me quede mirándolo unos segundos y luego reaccione, ¿¿como que "ah, eres tu"?? ¿¿Que tiene de malo que sea yo?? ¿quien esperaba que fuese?

-Si, soy yo, ¿que con eso?- dije algo ofendida cruzándome de brazos.

Me quede esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Cuando me di cuenta, el ya se había alejando y sentado en la roca nuevamente. Lo observe angustiada, ¿que le había hecho?, ¿por qué siempre reaccionaba mal ante mi presencia?

Fue entonces cuando la vi, instantáneamente me escondí atrás de un árbol, no se porque, fue como un reflejo, y las preguntas poblaron mi cabeza ¿que hacia ahí? ¿Acaso era a ella a quien Harry esperaba? Pero ¿por qué?

-Pensé que no vendrías.- dijo la pelirroja algo agotada ya que los últimos metros que los separaban los hizo corriendo.

-Pero vine.- por una milésima de segundos el muchacho formo una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios, me molestó ver como a ella la trataba con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias por hacerlo.- Noté que Ginny se sonrojaba, ¿acaso le gustaba Harry? Pero si ella salía con Malfoy, aunque ahora que lo pienso hacía bastante que no la oía hablar de él...

Ambos se sentaron en la roca, cuando vi que mi amiga apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y sentí que me hervía la sangre!, ¡ella estaba saliendo con Malfoy!, ¿por qué estaba ahí con Harry?

Me fui al Gran Salón, todavía no podía creerlo. Me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Ron y bufé furiosa.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?.- me preguntó Ron sorprendido y algo asustado por mi cara y mis gruñidos.

-Nada, ¿por qué tendría que pasarme algo?, ¿¡podrías dejarme en paz!?- antes que me diera cuenta, todos me miraban extrañados. Me encogí en mi asiento y bajé la vista.

-¿Donde está Ginny?-

-No lo sé- mentí

-Ah, es que pensé que estaba contigo.- Ron parecía algo preocupado y miraba para todos lados.

-Pensaste mal.- me enderece y cruce mis brazos, ya me empezaba a molestar el tema de conversación

-¿Sabías que corto con Malfoy?- Esa noticia no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-¿Ah si?- pregunté haciéndome la indiferente

-Si si, me contó Luna, parece que Ginny se estaba hartando de él y le corto hace como dos semanas, ¿no lo sabías?.- negué con la cabeza.- que raro pensé que eran mejores amigas.- dijo mientras se metía un pan entero en la boca.

-Si... yo también...- bajé la vista de nuevo.

Pasaron los días y me fui dando cuenta que Ginny llevaba rato teniendo estas escapadas con Harry, ¿como no lo había visto antes?.

-¿Han visto a Ginny?, la estoy buscando por todos lados...- Dijo Luna agitada, pareciera que hubiese estado corriendo.

Ron y yo nos miramos y ambos negamos con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?- pregunté haciéndome la indiferente, era obvio donde estaba, dado que hacía rato que no la veía y a Harry tampoco.

-Es que... necesito hablar con ella.- noté que se sonrojaba y cuando miraba a Ron -Hermione, por favor, ¿me ayudas a buscarla?- asentí con la cabeza, Luna parecía desesperada. La seguí hasta la vuelta del pasillo, dejando al pelirrojo atrás.

-Bueno yo voy a la biblioteca y tu ve a los jardines.- y así nos separamos.

Era obvio que Ginny no iba a estar en la biblioteca, si estaba con Harry de seguro estaban en los jardines, pero preferí ahorrarme el disgusto de verlos juntos otra vez así que me encamine a la biblioteca dejando que Luna los encuentre. Además tenía que buscar un libro de todas formas, para poder terminar los deberes de pociones que tenía que hacer con Ron.

Entré silenciosamente a la biblioteca, no quería molestar a nadie, así que me encamine al estante indicado a buscar un libro que me sea útil, al quitar un libro para ojearlo pude distinguir (mirando a través del estante por el hueco que había quedado al sacar el libro) una cabeza cubierta con un despeinado cabello negro en el otro pasillo...quede en estado de shock por unos segundos al distinguir una cabellera rojiza, era Ginny, intenté salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero no podía moverme, no podía dejar de mirar lo que ocurría...mi mejor amiga se besaba apasionadamente con Harry, como si no existiera un mañana, poco a poco el libro que sostenía en mi mano fue resbalando hasta caer al piso con un ruido que hizo eco en la silenciosa biblioteca.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III – Los enamorados

Sobresaltados por el fuerte ruido Ginny y Harry se separaron rápidamente mirando para todos lados, luego ella se fue despidiéndose de él con un corto pero intenso beso. Cuando me di cuenta que era momento de irme vi que Harry dirigió su mirada (a través del hueco) hacía mi, su dulce mirada cambió rápidamente a una mirada fría y despectiva...me avergonzó que me haya pillado espiándolos, así que bajé la mirada y apreté mis puños, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, ¿qué le había hecho yo a ese chico para que me despreciara tanto?.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta empecé a caminar hacía el pasillo donde se encontraba Harry y antiguamente Ginny. Llegué justo cuando él se dignaba a irse, pero interrumpió su partida al ver que yo me acercaba prepotente, deteniéndome a unos centímetros de él. Estaba furiosa, no sabía bien porque, y mis ojos estaban húmedos.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!.- me dijo retrocediendo para alejarse de mi.

-¡No!, ¿Cual es TU problema conmigo?.- la voz me salió tan alta que tuve miedo que Madam Prince, la bibliotecaria, me echara de una patada. Pero al parecer estaba distraída porque nunca apareció.

Harry me miraba sorprendido pero aún con desprecio.

-¿Te molesta que salga con Ginny?.- me preguntó arrogante, arqueando una ceja.

-N..NO!.- titubeé por unos segundos y baje la guardia.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué nos espiabas?.- Enrojecí como un tomate.

-N..No los espiaba... yo... solo estaba...-

-Espiando- completó mi frase. Su tono me enfureció aún más.

-¿Que te he echo para que me mires como me miras?.- le solté casi a los gritos.

-No se de que hablas, no tengo interés alguno en ti como para mirarte.- su sonrisa sarcástica me sacaba de quicio, gruñí enfadada y me fui dando grandes zancadas dejándolo atrás, imaginado su sonrisita de satisfacción, ¡Dios como lo detestaba!

Desde aquel día en la biblioteca, cada vez que me cruzaba con la parejita, Harry besaba a Ginny, o la abrazaba y me miraba triunfante. Al poco tiempo todo el colegio sabía que salían, Malfoy (que desde el principio tuvo cierto desdén por Harry) estaba furioso y humillado y Ron estaba sorprendido y un poco molesto por la velocidad en la que su hermana cambiaba de novio.

Llegó el invierno y con él la capa de nieve que cubría el castillo todos los años. Las cosas con Harry iban de mal en peor, por lo tanto las cosas con Ginny también empezaron a ir mal.

-¿Es que no puedes simplemente estar feliz por mi?-

-No es que no este feliz por ti Ginny, pero es que él me da mala espina.-

-Es que no te entiendo, nunca te gusta con quien salgo, si es Malfoy, porque es Malfoy, si es Harry porque es Harry.-

-¡Es que tu eliges a los peores novios!- dije graciosa para alivianar la situación, pero Ginny no rió, todo lo contrario, pareció enfadarse mas aún.

-No, el problema no soy yo, no son mis novios, el problema eres tu, ¡¡estas celosa porque nadie quiere estar contigo!!- lo último lo dijo gritando tan fuerte que estoy segura que hasta los de la torre de Slytherin lo oyeron, pero no me importó, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas salí de la habitación de Ginny. ¿Como pudo ser tan cruel? Se suponía que éramos amigas, las mejores amigas, todo por culpa de ese Harry Potter, ¡lo odio!, ¡¡LO ODIO!!

Atravesé la sala común sin hacer caso a los murmullos de todos los que escucharon mi pelea con Ginny, y esquivé a Ron que me miraba preocupado. Caminé hasta los jardines, me senté contra un árbol y rompí a llorar.

Estaba tiritando de frío, había salido tan rápidamente del castillo que ni siquiera había agarrado una bufanda. Estaba aovillada con mi cabeza hundida entre mis rodillas y mis brazos abrazando mis piernas, estaba devastada, jamás había peleado con Ginny.

Sentí pasos alrededor así que sequé mis lagrimas rápidamente y levante la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Vete.- dije con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas y volví a bajar mi cabeza.

-Bueno- contestó Harry, escuché que murmuraba algo inentendible y con un movimiento de su varita apareció una capa sobre mis hombros y cabeza cubriéndome entera.

Levante mi cabeza sorprendida, pero él ya no estaba allí.

-Y a este...¿que bicho le pico?.- susurré.

Unos días después Ginny me pidió perdón, dijo que estaba muy apenada por lo que había dicho, y que fue cosa del momento...la perdoné, pero claro, seguíamos distanciadas.

Tenía guardada la capa de Harry en mi baúl al pie de mi cama; la capa era negra de algodón, tenía bordado "H P" en color rojo y tenía su olor.

Siempre que nos cruzábamos ambos estábamos acompañados, así que se me hacía imposible devolvérsela sin tener que dar una explicación de porque la tenía pero, pasado un tiempo, me empezó a dar vergüenza no devolvérsela así que decidí, un domingo, ir a su habitación, el sol ya había bajado, y todos estaban en la sala común, a Harry no le gustaba mucho estar rodeado de gente, así que siempre se encerraba en su habitación. Subí las escaleras hacía el sector de los chicos, haciendo caso omiso a la prohibición del colegio (para las mujeres) de entrar en los cuartos de los varones.

Llegué a su habitación y toque la puerta.

-Neville, te dije doscientas veces que no toques la puerta, ésta también es tu habitación puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras.- se escuchó la voz de Harry desde adentro.

Abrí apenas la puerta y asome mi cabeza.

-No soy Neville.- dije algo tímida.

-No puedes estar aquí, está prohibido.- dijo sin siquiera mirarme, reconociéndome la voz supuse.

-Ya lo sé.- dije algo molesta, ¿acaso me estaba echando?, ni que yo quisiera estar ahí de todos modos, solo quería devolverle su estúpida capa.

-¿Qué paso con la "Señorita yo siempre respeto las reglas"?.- su tono alegre y burlón me dio fuerzas para entrar del todo en la habitación.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué paso con el Señor Malhumorado? – le respondí risueña, pero la risa se me borro del rostro al ver que Harry estaba en calzoncillos. Me di vuelta avergonzada y me tape la cara con las manos, sentí un calor en todo el cuerpo y me puse de todos colores.

-¿Que te sucede?.- me dijo extrañado.

-Podrías ponerte algo de ropa ¿no?, ¿como vas a andar en ropa interior por ahí?.- dije aun dada vuelta y con mi rostro escondido en mis manos lo que dificulto que se entienda lo que dije.

-¿Disculpa?, en primer lugar estoy en mi habitación, en segundo lugar tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí, y en tercer lugar me visto como quiero.- sentí que se sentó en una cama. Así que me di vuelta (tratando de no hacer caso al echo que estaba casi desnudo) y le tire la capa encima, para mi sorpresa Harry había desaparecido y la capa también.

-Pero ¿que..?.- murmure.

-De nada...- se escuchó la voz sarcástica de Harry en el mismo lugar que antes, sobre la cama, pero el no estaba allí.

-¿Donde estas?.- pregunté algo asustada. De pronto vi como algo se movía en la cama, y Harry aparecía nuevamente.

-Es una capa de invisibilidad, supuse que después de conservarla una semana entera te habrías dado cuenta.-

-Para...¿Para que me la diste?.- pregunte por fin, era algo que moría por saber.

-Para que nadie te vea llorar.- Dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-No te entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender.- dijo indiferente mientras guardaba la capa en su baúl.

Harry me miraba a los ojos lo cual me ponía muy nerviosa así que decidí interrumpir el incomodo silencio.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me descubran.- como de costumbre me quede esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó así que me marche con él aún mirándome fijamente.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir, la escena de la habitación volvía a mi cabeza una y otra vez. Por dios ¿qué me estaba pasando?, ¡era el novio de mi mejor amiga!

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, cuando mire la hora no lo podía creer, era tan tarde que hasta ya me había perdido la primer clase, me di una ducha rápida y salí corriendo hacía los jardines, teníamos la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, el guardabosques. Cuando llegué a donde normalmente Hagrid daba las clases descubrí que no había nadie, seguro que se habían ido a otro lugar. Frustrada por haber perdido ya dos clases, y hambrienta por haberme perdido el desayuno me fui a la cocina a ver si conseguía algo de comer.

Cuando entre me tope con Malfoy, no me sorprendió que no haya estado en la clase de Hagrid después del accidente con el hipogrifo que tuvo cuando estábamos en tercer año.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- me preguntó mirándome con asco, yo no le hice caso a su mirada y conteste:

-Me quede dormida, ¿algún problema?.- dije mientras abría las alacenas buscando algo que comer

-Ah, y supongo que no sabes donde esta tu amiguita Ginny ¿no?.- pregunto tratando de parecer indiferente, pero era obvio que aun estaba interesando en ella.

-No.. ¿Por qué?.- pregunte intentando no reír.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.- y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras yo tomaba unas galletas y me iba a mi próxima clase.

continuará...

_**nota de autora**_: Tal vez tarde un poco en subir los capitulos pero es pq los escribo en el trabajo (jajaj miren sino tendre nada mejor q hacer ehh). Asi que tenganme paciencia que estoy algo atorada tambien, esperando que vuelva la inspiracion jajaa besos (L)

**_Sabriii_**: me alegra que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes a mi tampoco me cae bien Ginny, pero bueno lo estoy haciendo lo más realista que puedo jaja, emm respecto con el trato de Harry hacia Hermione, bueno el capitulo en que se "aclara" el pq de su comportamiento ya lo escribi asi q lo voy a subir dentro de poco beso (L)

_**Ale-Kaze:**_ jajaja decis que da matarla pobre Ginny?, a mi tampoco me cae bien pero bueno chee, pobresita jajaja, y la razon por la que Harry esta con Ginny no tiene nada que ver con su despampanante belleza no te preocupes y no te mates por favor que sos uno de mis pocos lectores jaja besos (L)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aclaraciones_**: _estos personajes no son mios, blablabla, se los robe a J. K Rowling bla bla bla listo. Aclaradas las aclaraciones continuo._

Capitulo IV - Vacaciones de Navidad

Pasaron los días y cada vez se acercaban mas las vacaciones de Navidad, por suerte, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, estar en mi habitación con mis cosas, ver a mis padres y sobre todo alejarme de Harry Potter.

-Estas vacaciones nos iremos con mi papá a investigar _snorkacks_ de cuerno arrugado.- nos comentó Luna mientras desayunábamos en el Gran Salón, preferí no contradecirla dado que se veía muy feliz.

-¿Y tu Ginny?.- le pregunté a mi amiga.

-Mmm... creo que este año nos quedaremos en casa.- la familia Weasley no era muy adinerada que digamos, pero siempre viajaban por todo el mundo, ya sea en Rumania visitando a su hermano Charlie, o, como hace dos años, yendo al Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch.-¿Y tu Herms?.

-Yo tendré que quedarme aquí, mis padres están en una conferencia fuera del país.- dije muy a mi pesar.

-Oh, te invitaría a casa pero vienen de visita Charlie, Bill y Fleur, y George y Fred, lo siento.- dijo Ginny apenada.

-No te preocupes.- le sonreí- Igual tengo mucho que estudiar.

Así llegaron las vacaciones y todos se marcharon exceptuándonos a unos pocos. Estaba en la biblioteca cuando me di cuenta que ya había empezado a anochecer, como no tenía mucha hambre decidí saltarme la cena, dejé el libro que estaba leyendo en su respectivo estante y me dirigí a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegué no me sorprendió encontrar la sala vacía, Gryffindor fue la casa que más se vació en éstas vacaciones.

Me deje caer en un cómodo sillón y cerré los ojos, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cansada hasta que me quede dormida allí mismo en el sillón. Cuando abrí los ojos toda la sala estaba en penumbras, miré mi reloj y ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche, me levanté como pude, subí las escaleras con cuidado ya que mis ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, entré en la habitación, me tiré en la cama así vestida y me dormí profundamente.

Cuando amaneció, los rayos del sol que penetraban por la ventana impidieron que pudiera seguir durmiendo, me pareció extraño dado que yo solía dejar las cortinas cerradas, pero pensé que seguramente alguien las habría abierto y yo ayer con el sueño que tenía no me percate.

Fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la fuerte luz, la habitación parecía inusualmente desordenada, me enfurecí al pensar que mis compañeras, al guardar sus cosas para irse, dejaron ese desastre, me levante y aun con los ojos entrecerrados, me dirigí al baño, intente peinarme el cabello con los dedos pero me di cuenta que aun lo tenía recogido de anoche así que abrí la puerta del baño y entre.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ...?!.- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me despabile tanto como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría encima.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- grité mientras cerraba mis ojos y salía corriendo del baño. Mientras atravesaba la habitación, me tropecé con unos pantalones, y caí de cara al lado de unos calzoncillos, ¿como había llegado ahí?, ¿qué había sucedido?. En eso escuchó que la puerta del baño se abre. Me doy vuelta (aun tirada en el suelo) y veo que sale Harry del baño, pero esta vez tapado con una toalla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eras tú la que dormías en la cama de Seamus?.- Harry parecía algo sorprendido.

-¿La cama de quien?.- pregunté shokeada, sentándome en el piso, mirando alrededor y quitándome los mechones de cabello de la cara.- ¿Esta es tu habitación?-

-¿Que te traes niña?- me preguntó ya molesto, talvez pensó que me estaba haciendo la tonta.

-Yo... lo siento es que anoche...- intenté hacer memoria y recordar como había terminado ahí, pero no recordaba más allá de dormirme en el sillón.

-¿Anoche?, cuando entré a la Sala Común te vi recostada en uno de los sillones durmiendo.-

-Si lo sé, es después de eso lo que no puedo recordar.- le expliqué.

-¿No será que viniste a propósito porque tenías miedo de estar sola no?.- Esa forma en que arqueaba una ceja cuando usaba su tono burlón me volvía loca.

-¡¡Claro que no!!.- respondí enfadada.- Yo me desperté en la sala común y camine medio dormida hasta mi habitación.- dije recordando

-MI habitación querrás decir.

-¡Bueno ya!, fue un accidente, lo siento, no te creas que me gustó entrar y verte ¡eh!.-

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí?.

-Yo...-titubee y me levante.- ¡Eres imposible!.- resoplé ofendida y luego me fui de la habitación dando un portazo.

Estuve todo el día intentando evitar a Harry, me sentía tan avergonzada. Pero se me hizo imposible cuando llegó la noche y fuimos a cenar.

Todos los alumnos nos sentamos juntos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ya que éramos tan pocos que era algo tonto sentarnos en nuestras respectivas mesas ya que en una sola cabíamos todos.

Pero a Snape se le ocurrió que aun así nos separemos por casas (supongo que no quería mezclar a sus amados Slytherins con el resto), así que Harry y yo tuvimos que sentarnos juntos (Claro que no éramos los únicos dos de Gryffindor, pero son esas circunstancias en las que el destino NUNCA esta de tu lado, bueno, depende desde donde lo veas...).

Creo que ni nos miramos en toda la comida. Por suerte cuando terminé de comer él ya se había marchado. Me dirigí a la Sala Común, que por suerte estaba vacía, así que me subí a mi habitación feliz de haberme salvado de cruzarme con Harry.

Abrí mi puerta, el cuarto era un desastre, (no tanto como el de Harry, claro, pero aún así me moleste) entré pateando todo lo que se me cruzaba y me tiré sobre mi cama. Cerré los ojos para relajarme y empezar a pensar como hacer mañana para no encontrarme con él.

-¿Duermes vestida?.- sentí que la voz (obviamente conocida para mi) venía desde la desecha cama de la desordenada Lavander.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- me apresure a decir levantándome rápidamente. Y allí estaba él, cómodamente recostado sobre la cama de mi compañera.

-Vine a ver si podíamos estar a mano, pero si duermes vestida va a ser complicado.- ¿Acaso se refería a lo de está mañana? ¿ACASO ESTABA PLANEANDO VERME DESNUDA?.

-¡¡Pervertido!!.- le grite mientras le arrojaba mi reloj despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de luz.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?, solo estaba bromeando.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza donde lo había golpeado el reloj.

-No le veo lo gracioso.- repliqué.

-Toma.- me dijo mientras extendía su brazo con el puño cerrado sosteniendo algo.- Te lo dejaste en mi habitación ésta mañana.

Me acerque para tomar lo que me ofrecía, el rocé de su mano contra la mía me estremeció.

-Gracias.- le dije cuando distinguí que lo que me ofrecía era mi coleta para el cabello que se me había caído en su habitación horas antes al tropezar. Lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que me hipnotizaban, me quede mirándolo fijo con cara de nada, sumergida en mis deseos...pensamientos, estaba pensando, no deseando, ¿que podría desear yo con él?, nada, absolutamente NADA..

-No hay de que.- dijo curvando las comisuras de sus labios formando una sonrisa picara. Le sonreí de vuelta.

De pronto su sonrisa desapareció, y sus ojos se tornaron duros y despectivos.

-Adiós.- dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás mientras yo mantenía los ojos clavados en su espalda.

-Adiós.- murmuré después de que cerró la puerta tras de si.

Esa noche fue la primera noche que soñé con él, cuando me desperté todavía estaba oscuro así que decidí levantarme y ordenar un poco para distraerme un poco.

Ya verá Lavander cuando vuelva pensé en mi fuero interno mientras tendía su cama. Cuando agité sus sabanas un olor muy diferente al suyo me impactó, el olor de Harry...tome las sabanas en mis manos y me las acerqué para poder percibir mejor el olor de ese muchacho que me estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?. Con furia arranque las sabanas de la cama de Lavander y las tiré en el canasto de ropa sucia, no iba a permitir que su olor me aturdiera de nuevo.

Cuando terminé de ordenar todo ya había amanecido así que me vestí rápidamente para ir a desayunar.

Bajé las escaleras del sector de chicas algo distraída, casi llegando al último escalón mi pésimo equilibrio me traiciono nuevamente haciendo que choque contra alguien que estaba abajo.

-¿Estas bien?.- me preguntó Harry mientras me sostenía de los brazos, su voz era indiferente pero sus ojos mostraban una pizca de preocupación, su rostro estaba cerca del mío, demasiado cerca .

-S..si.- tartamudeé bajando la cabeza para que no vea lo sonrojada que estaba e intentaba alejarme empujando con mis manos su pecho.

Al darse cuenta de mi intención me soltó de inmediato y se encaminó hacía la salida de la Sala Común.

-¡Espera!.- le grité sin siquiera poder moverme de lugar. Cuando volteó y me miró a los ojos no supe que decir.

-¿Qué?.- me preguntó impaciente al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Estas bajando a desayunar?, ¿Quieres que bajemos juntos?.- por dios, ¿es que acaso me estaba volviendo loca?. Sus ojos seguían penetrando los míos, parecía que él, al igual que yo, libraba una batalla interna. Luego de otro incomodo silencio cerró los ojos antes de responder.

-No...-titubeo, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas –No creo que sea buena idea.- y sin decir más se marchó.

Cerré los ojos para no dejar que las lágrimas se escapen. Apreté los puños con fuerza y deje que mi lado racional gane la batalla que se libraba dentro de mi. ¿Como pude haber sido tan estúpida?, de todas las personas que habían en el mundo, ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?. Me estremecí al reconocer mis sentimientos y abrí los ojos dejando que broten las lágrimas.

El día transcurrió sin que me enterara de nada, ya que no salí de mi habitación en todo el día. Me negué a quedarme llorando echada en la cama como una estúpida, así que decidí avanzar en algunos ejercicios de Transformaciones y Pociones, así al menos tendría algo en que pensar.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, baje para la cena ya que estaba muerta de hambre. Me senté lo mas alejada posible de todos, y en ningún momento levante la mirada de mi plato. Comí rápidamente, me levante sin mirar a nadie y me fui. Recorrí todo el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor con ilusiones de que Harry aparecía en cada esquina.

Las vacaciones terminaron más rápido de lo que esperaba, por suerte. Pasé navidad sola, encerrada en mi habitación, mis padres me enviaron una pulsera de oro con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, no era mucho mi estilo, pero aún así era hermoso. Últimamente ya no tenia más asignaturas en los cuales avanzar y eso me dejaba sin más que hacer que merodear por ahí, esquivando a Harry. Aunque sospechaba que él también me esquivaba a mi.

Cuando volvió Ginny, ella y Harry se hicieron inseparables de nuevo, por lo tanto yo los evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Peor que ver a Harry y tener una explosión de sentimientos, era verlo con Ginny y tener una explosión de celos. Me avergonzaba de mi misma al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en la ausencia de Ginny. ¿Como podía sentir esas cosas por el novio de mi mejor amiga? ¿Que clase de persona era?, de la peor calaña, eso seguro. Intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Ron y Luna, que se veían muy acaramelados el uno con el otro por cierto...

Ese domingo había transcurrido sin muchos acontecimientos importantes, hasta el momento.

Yo me encontraba sentada en el escritorio de la habitación, estudiando mis libros de Runas, sola, cuando escucho que alguien golpea la puerta.

-Adelante.- dije algo curiosa.

-Her.. Hermione.- escuche a Ginny sollozar mi nombre desde la puerta, me di vuelta rápidamente para encontrar a mi mejor amiga en un estado alarmante, tenía los cabellos revueltos y los ojos hinchados y colorados, pareciera que llevara horas llorando, me apresure a levantarme y abrazarla, cerrando la puerta y sentándola en mi cama. Ahora hundía su rostro en mi hombro, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?.- pregunte desesperada viendo que no iba a comenzar a hablar por su cuenta.

-Harry...Harry termino conmigo.- consiguió articular entre sollozos. Mi cuerpo entero se tenso, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda y la batalla interna que anteriormente había ganado la razón, volvió a librarse con la misma intensidad de antes.

Continuará...

**_chan chan chan jajaja_**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V – Razón vs. Corazón

Supe que Ginny esperaba alguna respuesta, algunas palabras de apoyo, algún consejo para sobrellevar su situación o alguna forma de recuperar a Harry, pero yo tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer.

-Oh Ginny...- susurré, así mi voz no se quebraría. –Lo siento tanto...- mi lado malvado se reía de mi siniestramente mientras me gritaba mentirosa.

-No...no se que paso... estábamos tan bien, y de un día a otro me hace esto... ¿es que hice algo mal?.- su voz se quebraba cada dos palabras y los sollozos hacían que sea difícil entender lo que decía.

-No Ginny... no creo que hayas echo nada mal...- murmuré –Él no sabe de lo que se pierde.

-Gracias...-susurró ella, estaba devastada, fue horrible darme cuenta que una parte de mi se alegraba de la situación. Definitivamente era la peor amiga del mundo.

Nunca me había pesado tanto la conciencia hasta ese momento. Le dije a Ginny que podía dormir en mi habitación si así lo deseaba, pero se negó alegando que no quería estar cerca de Lavander en ese estado, dado que ella se lo contaría a todo el colegio, no pude discutirle.

El sueño se estaba haciendo algo poco frecuente en mi, nunca podía dormir hasta el amanecer, pero ese día fue peor, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Me carcomía la culpa, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Harry mirándome, hipnotizándome con sus ojos esmeralda, o a Ginny deshecha en lágrimas.

Esperé hasta el amanecer para levantarme e ir a ducharme, cuando salí del baño mis compañeras aún dormían así que decidí bajar a la Sala Común a repasar para el examen de Runas que tenía ese día.

-Hola.- me percate que la voz provenía de la escalera que daba a las habitaciones de los chicos.

-Hola.- murmuré sin voltearme, sentada en el sillón junto al fuego y con la vista fija en mi libro.

-¿Podría hablar contigo?.- preguntó Harry en tono amable.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- dije en tono burlón, pero no alegre. Lo escuché gruñir algo por lo bajo...

-¿Por favor?.- me insistió aunque en un tono algo sarcástico.

-Ya te dije que no, déjame en paz.- las palabras salieron solas de mi boca.

-Hermione, no te hagas la dura.- Fue la primera vez que escuche mi nombre salir de sus hermosos labios. No pude evitar levantar la mirada, lo cual fue un grave error ya que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y todas mis ideas y convicciones desaparecieron.

-Bueno...- Conteste otra vez sin pensar, odiaba que me atontara así.

-Vamos.-

-¿Vamos?.- pregunté sorprendida.- ¿Donde?.

-No pensabas que íbamos a hablar aquí donde cualquiera puede interrumpirnos ¿verdad?.- esa sonrisa picara que me encantaba curvo sus labios.

-Bueno, ¿donde quieres ir?.- pregunté

-Ya verás.- dijo aún sonriendo.

Salimos del castillo y fuimos a los jardines, caminamos al lado del lago por unos minutos en silencio hasta que no aguante más.

-¿Qué querías decirme?.- pregunté tratando de ocultar mi ansiedad.

-En realidad... quería hablarte de Ginny.- Sentí una punzada en el corazón.

-Ah...- Bajé la mirada para que no vea mi expresión, es bueno que quiera hablar de Ginny, me repetí una y otra vez a mi misma, talvez quiera volver con ella, eso es bueno, una buena amiga se alegraría de ello.

Pero yo no era una buena amiga, eso ya había quedado claro, y no podía alegrarme de la situación.

-Yo... quería que le digas que lo siento, que nunca quise lastimarla.-

-¿Por qué no se lo dicen tú?.- insinué petulante.

-Porque dudo mucho que quiera hablar conmigo... parecía tan.- se detuvo para pensar.- tan enojada, como si le molestara más que termine con ella, que el echo de que la lastimé...- Harry miraba al vacío mientras hablaba, con ojos pensativos.

-Ah...- volví a decir, no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-Lamento meterte en esto... pero eres la única persona que puede hablar con ella... no quiero que me odie, la quiero...- en ese momento deje de caminar, agaché la cabeza y apreté con fuerza mis puños. Parecía que lo hacía a propósito, que me decía esas cosas para herirme.

-Si la...quieres.- lo último me costo decirlo.- ¿Por qué terminaste con ella?.

-Porque la quiero, como te dije, pero no estoy enamorado de ella.- su tono de voz me dio confianza para preguntar.

-Entonces...¿Por qué salías con ella?.

-Para alejarte de mi.

-¿Qué?.- pregunté distraídamente, estaba segura que había escuchado mal.

-Para alejarte de mi.- repitió sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?.- pregunté sin poder creerlo, ¿tan mal le caía?, ¿tan poco me soportaba?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?, corres mucho peligro estando cerca de mi, más que cualquier otra persona.

-No... no me doy cuenta, explícate.- le ordené.

-No.- dijo agachando la cabeza y empezando a caminar otra vez.- No puedo.

-¿Por que?.- pregunté acelerando el paso para alcanzarle e interponerme en su camino.

-Porque no.- contesto mirándome a los ojos.

-No te entiendo Harry Potter.- le dije mientras me daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar otra vez. Escuché que rió así que volteé rápidamente para no perderme su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?.- me preguntó aún sonriendo.

-Primero me miras feo, luego, sin ningún motivo aparente eres amable conmigo, después me dices que me aleje de ti y luego eres tú el que se acerca a mi, y por si fuera poco me dices que salías con Ginny para alejarte de mi.- le dije enumerando las situaciones con los dedos.

-Si...¿Que es lo que no entiendes?.- me preguntó con tono burlón y una sonrisa en los labios.

-No entiendo el porque.

-Ya te lo dije, corres peligro estando cerca de mi.

-Todos corren peligro estando cerca de ti.- murmuré

-Pero tú más.- dijo parándose enfrente de mi aún con la sonrisa dibujada en la cara y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Harry se agacho buscando mi mirada y la mantuvo hasta erguirse haciendo que yo miré para arriba. Nunca me había fijado, pero era más alto de lo que aparentaba, mi cabeza le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros.

¿Por qué? pregunté moviendo los labios pero sin emitir sonido.

-¿Por qué siempre te levantas tan temprano?.- me preguntó haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta y poniéndose serio.

-Porque no puedo dormir hasta el amanecer, no se la razón.- Si que sabía la razón, y estaba enfrente de mi en este momento, mirándome a los ojos.

-Ah, y ¿Por qué duermes vestida?.- La sonrisa picara volvió a dibujarse en su cara.

-Cállate.- bufé esquivándolo y empezando a caminar otra vez, no quería que viere el rubor en mis mejillas.

-Era una broma.- se quejó mientras me alcanzaba.

-No me gustan tus bromas.- repliqué.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.- me dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué?.- pregunte distraída.

-Nos vamos a perder el desayuno.- dijo tranquilamente, miré mi reloj pulsera y me di cuenta que efectivamente se nos estaba haciendo tarde, ¿Como era posible?, si teníamos tiempo de sobra, di media vuelta y percaté de todo lo que habíamos caminado.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, pero no incomodo, me agradaba su compañía, aunque el no podía saberlo. Entramos juntos al comedor, lo cuál fue muy mala idea. El desayuno ya había comenzado, y la ruidosa puerta hizo que todos volteen a mirarnos. Aceleré el paso dejando atrás a Harry y me senté junto a Ginny, quien me miraba recelosa.

-¿Qué hacías con él?.- me acusó ni bien me senté.

-Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.- me excusé.

-¿De qué?, si se puede saber.- percibí el sarcasmo en su voz.

-De ti.- le dije sin rodeos.

-Ah...¿en serio?.- preguntó ahora algo emocionada.

-Si.- respondí cortante.

-Dime, ¿Qué te dijo?.

-Que lo siente.

-¿Qué más?.- ahora estaba ansiosa.

-Que no fue su intención lastimarte, nada más.

-Ah...- suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento Ginny, me dijo que te quería, pero que no estaba enamorado de ti.- le dije apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Entonces ¿Por qué salía conmigo?.- me preguntó con los ojos húmedos.

-No lo se.- mentí.

-Lo odio, Hermione.- murmuró con la cara hundida entre sus manos.

No supe que decir, así que me quede en silencio, no quería empeorar la situación...

Continuará

No solo me quedo muy corto este capitulo, sino que hoy voy a subir uno solo juju, el tema es q de repente a mi jefe se le dio por hacerme trabajar, así q tengo poco tiempo para escrbibir, pero bueno, mejor...más suspenso (?) ajaja

Ale-Kaze: emm es posible que haya echo que hermione se enamorara rapido pq yo me enamoro rapido ajaja, ademas tal cual quien no se enamoraria de Harry? ajaja, lo de la barrera anti-chicos, si te pones a pensar harry nunca fue de cumplir las reglas, y ha echo peores cosas que meterse al sector de chicas, asi q no se, me parecio algo que podia llegar a hacer. y bueno en este capitulo te dice pq salia con Ginny y como te dije, no fue por su despampanante belleza jaja, seguime leyendo y aqui entre nos seguime diciendome esto asi los otros salen mejores ;) besos (L)

Mia Letters: gracias :D (L)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI – Rompiendo las Reglas

Todo la semana fue más de lo mismo, cada vez que salía de una clase con Ron, nos encontrábamos con Ginny coqueteando con algún muchacho. Ron estaba que explotaba de rabia al ver a su "hermanita" comportarse así, pero yo la entendía. Quería olvidar a Harry, y era la única forma que encontraba.

-Tranquilízate Ron.- le dije por centésima vez en el día

-No puedo.- contestó mientras rompía un lápiz de lo fuerte que lo apretaba.- voy a hablar con ella.- cuando se levantó lo tomé del brazo y lo senté de nuevo, mientras miraba a Ginny en la otra punta de la Sala Común muy acaramelada con Dean.

-Déjala.- le ordené -¿Que no ves que esta sufriendo?.

-Yo no la veo muy desolada.- me dijo amargamente.

-Tú porque no la viste ese día que vino a mi habitación llorando.

-Bueno ya.- suspiró mientras movía el brazo para zafarse de mi mano.- me voy a buscar a Luna, adiós.- y se fue dando un último vistazo a su hermana.

Ese domingo no tenía que hacer ningún trabajo por lo que había adelantado en las vacaciones, el sol ya se había puesto así que me levanté del sillón y subí las escaleras hacía el sector de chicas, y allí estaba él, recostado sobre la pared del pasillo, mirándome con una sonrisa. Me enfadé al verle, no me había dirigido la palabra en toda la semana y ahora me esperaba ahí, como si nada. Intenté esquivarlo y seguir mi camino pero me bloqueo el paso.

-Hola.- dijo aún sonriente.

-Hola.- musité enojada.

-¿Qué sucede?.- me preguntó y su sonrisa se borró. ¿Que sucede?, Oh nada solo el simple echo de que me ignoraste toda la semana, pensé.

-¡¿QUÉ SUCE- empecé a gritar enfurecida, pero me tapo la boca con la mano y me metió a forcejones a una habitación oscura.

-¡Shh!.- me silenció. -¿Estas loca?, se supone que no debo estar aquí.- me miró esperando una respuesta, pero yo no podía hablar porque su mano aún cubría mi boca. Su aroma me aturdía y el contacto de su piel sobre la mía me estremecía.

-Lo siento.- murmuré cuando retiró su mano.

En ese momento escuchamos voces en el pasillo, y nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos metido en una habitación ajena. Escuchamos las voces acercarse más y más. La perilla empezó a girar y la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente. Ambos nos quedamos congelados en la oscuridad.

-Espera.- dijo una de las voces y la puerta se detuvo por la mitad.- Tengo que ir a buscar mis libros que me los deje en la habitación de Parvati.

-Oh, vale.- dijo la otra voz.-aquí te espero.

-No, acompáñame.- volvió a hablar la primer voz.

-Hum..-dudó.-Bueno.- y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Ambos suspiramos aliviados. Abrí un poco la puerta para ver si el pasillo estaba libre, pero las dos muchachas estaban a tan solo tres habitaciones de ésta y no tardarían en regresar.

-¿Que haremos?.- susurré desesperada. Harry me miró por unos segundos, pude distinguir un brillo extraño en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Escondernos en el armario.- murmuró con esa sonrisa picara que me encantaba. Sentí como tomaba mi mano entre la suya y me arrastraba por la habitación.

-¡Noo! Suéltame.- intente záfame pero no pude. Ni bien Harry me empujo dentro del armario, oímos como se abrió la puerta de la habitación y se prendía la luz. Ambos rogando que no se les ocurra cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Has oído?.- preguntó una voz. Mi cuerpo se tenso, estaba segura de no haber echo ningún ruido, pero ellas hablaban de otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?.- se escuchó la voz aguda de la otra chica. No sabía sus nombres, pero me resultaban conocidas de algún lado, eran uno o dos años más pequeñas que yo. La última que habló era rubia, y la otra castaña.

-Lo de Ginny y Harry Potter.- dijo la castaña.

-Ah eso... terminaron hace unas semanas, ya es noticia vieja.- repuso la rubia restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si...pero ¿sabes por qué terminaron?.- preguntó la castaña aunque por su tono de voz no esperaba una respuesta. Así que se apresuró a decir.- Dicen que Harry Potter la engañó en las vacaciones de Navidad.-

Mi corazón dejó de palpitar al oír esas palabras, busqué la cara de Harry en las penumbras para ver si podía adivinar su expresión, cuando levante la cabeza me arrepentí al instante, no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos tan pegados el uno al otro, sentí su respiración contra mi piel, y casi me desmayo.

-No te muevas.- susurró cerca de mi oreja mientras las muchachas seguían hablando. ¿Moverme? Apenas podía respirar. Mi corazón antes paralizado ahora estaba latiendo de forma desenfrenada. Agradecí la oscuridad ya que mi cara parecía un tomate.

-...y ahora Ginny sale con todo Hogwarts para desquitarse.- dijo la rubia.

Intentaba prestar atención a la conversación, pero la respiración de Harry acariciaba mi cabello y no podía concentrarme. ¿Como había terminado metida en todo eso?. Si alguien nos veía, si alguien llegará a encontrarnos en esa situación mi amistad con Ginny se iba a ir por el caño. No podía permitirlo. Por más que sintiera lo que sintiera, Ginny era mi amiga y yo no podía hacerle esto. Por más enamorada que este, esto tenía que terminar y pronto, no quería salir lastimada y mucho menos lastimar a Ginny.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo la muchacha castaña.-¿Vamos a comer algo?.-

-Vale vamos.- contestó la rubia, apagaron la luz y ambas salieron de la habitación.

-Por fin.- suspiré.

Con la luz apagada la oscuridad era mucho mas densa y no podía ver absolutamente nada. Palpé la puerta del armario con los dedos para abrirla, pero Harry me detuvo sosteniendo mi mano con la suya.

-Espera.- susurró con sus labios pegados a mi oreja. Me quedé petrificada, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y luego arrancó a toda marcha como si estuviese a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

En eso escucho como se abre la puerta de la habitación nuevamente.

-¿Donde lo dejé?.- murmuró una voz para si luego de encender la luz. Pude reconocer la voz al instante. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¡de todas las habitaciones que habían nos tuvimos que meter en esta! De pronto todo encajó, claro que aquellas chicas me resultaban conocidas, eran las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny.

El cuerpo de Harry estaba tenso, mi corazón palpitaba con más furia que antes. Como si no fuera suficientemente incomoda la situación, teníamos que estar escondidos en el armario de Ginny.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabía que hacer. Me limite a tratar de no moverme.

-Aquí estás.- dijo Ginny, y salió de la habitación apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

Suspiré nuevamente. Antes de que pudiera estar en condiciones de moverme Harry ya había abierto las puertas del armario, no me había dado cuenta que estaba apoyada sobre la puerta, así que cuando la abrió me tambaleé cayendo torpemente hacía atrás en la habitación, antes de caer, en un intento desesperado de mantener el equilibrio, extendí la mano y tomé a Harry de la camiseta. No me esperé el resultado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Al caer lo atraje conmigo, cayendo él encima de mi, aplastándome.

-Ay.- me quejé.

-Lo siento.- murmuró. Mi corazón que por fin se había tranquilizado comenzó a latir frenético nuevamente, cada latido retumbaba en mis oídos dificultándome que pudiera oír cualquier otra cosa.

Otra vez me perdí en esos ojos que me hipnotizaban. Harry se fue levantando lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Cuando ya estuvo de pie, me extendió la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. La tome sin pensarlo...cuando estaba con él nunca pensaba.

-Me he acercado suficiente a la expulsión por un día.- me dijo cuando salimos del cuarto, con esa sonrisa que me encantaba. Me acompañó hasta mi habitación.

-Adiós.- murmuró mientras ponía uno de mis rizos rebeldes detrás de mi oreja. Y sin decir más se marchó.

Entré a mi habitación rápidamente y me recosté en la cama totalmente conciente de que esa noche tampoco podría dormir.

continuará, bam bam bammmmmmm

Nota de autora: perdon perdon, ya se q este es cortito tambien, pero hago lo que puedo no me presionen TT.TT

AtRaM Potter: ai gracias, te prometo que cuando termine mi fic leo los tuyos, es que soy demasiado influenciable, y posiblemente te plagie inconscientemente, cuando releí lo que había escrito yo misma, tuve que cambiar varias cosas que había robado de un libro que leí hace un par de meses, en el momento de escribirlo no me di cuenta pero cuando lo releí había cosas que eran textuales inclusive. Igual ya estoy por terminar, asi que ni bien termine tus fics estan primeros en mi lista

Ale-Kaze: me alegro que hayas quedado feliz y te mantegas alejada del suicidio ajaja (L)

KrissAngel: me parece que mi jefe sabe perfectamente que no estoy trabajando, cuando pasa y me ve re concentrada escribiendo, estoy segura que lo ULTIMO q se le cruza por la cabeza es "uii que secretaria eficiente que tengo" ajjajaja

LoonyPotter: gracias, la verdad que cuando empece a escribir esto no tenia intencion alguna de subirlo, pero despues pense que era intuil seguir escribiendo si no tenia a nadie que lo leyera, entonces la subi, me pone contenta ver el "exito" que tuvo ajja, la verdad que no esperaba ni la mitad de los reviews que me dejaron, aunque por otro lado ahora siento mucha "presion" ajaja, como que estoy tratando de mantener a todos felices sin perder la vision de lo que queria hacer desde un principio. cambie muchas cosas de la idea original, algunas me costaron, y otras se escribieron solas. pero la idea original sigue en pie!, me mantego fiel a mi misma todavia ajjaja gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review (L)

inclusive tengo lectores varones, jajaja eso no lo esperaba (L)

nos vemos dentro de unos dias (:


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII - Confesiones inesperadas

Al día siguiente me levante ansiosa y me dirigí al Gran Salón para desayunar. No pude parar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Harry Potter.

Cuando salí de mi habitación mis compañeras recién comenzaban a levantarse, ya se habían acostumbrado a mi falta de sueño, y yo también. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos radiante de alegría, no tenía porque estar tan feliz, pero no podía evitarlo. Salí por el agujero cubierto por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y frene en seco cuando vi quien me aguardaba allí.

-Pensé que tendría que esperar hasta que salgan todos para interceptarte, me había olvidado que no dormías.- dijo con voz seductora, casi me desmayo al verle allí, recostado contra la pared y con sus cabellos negros revueltos. No pude reprimir mi sonrisa...ni mi rubor.

-¿Y por qué tendrías que esperarme?.- le pregunté tímidamente.

-¿Qué no es obvio ya?.- me respondió con otra pregunta. -¿Vamos?.

No respondí, solo lo seguí a través del castillo, me quede en silencio todo el camino, analizando lo que me había dicho. Llegamos hasta los jardines, y caminamos juntos al lado del lago. El silencio ya se hacía incomodo, pero no quería ser yo la que hable primero.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- me preguntó algo confundido.

-Nada.- mentí y suspiré. Todo se estaba tornando demasiado complicado, estaba enamorada del mismo chico que mi mejor amiga, y él no me facilitaba las cosas. Me trataba mal, me trataba bien, no me trataba para nada... estaba demasiado confusa, tenía que averiguar que se traía entre manos.

-¿Qué piensas?.- volvió a preguntar dándome el pie perfecto para empezar a inscrutar en su mente.

-Me preguntaba a que se debía todo esto...- le solté sin muchas vueltas.

-¿Te molesto?.- me preguntó, no pude evitar reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?.- me miraba confuso mientras caminaba a mi lado.

-Siempre haces lo mismo.- le acusé sonriendo.- siempre me respondes con otra pregunta.-

-Ah... ¿y eso te molesta?.- me preguntó con su sonrisa pícara, empecé a sospechar que lo hacía a propósito.

-Me frustra.- admití.- Quisiera que me respondas, ¿A qué se debe este cambio de actitud?.-

-Me di cuenta de algo...- dijo haciéndose el misterioso.

-¿De qué?.- pregunté notando que no hablaría por su cuenta.

-De que no puedes ir contra el destino...- soltó mientras miraba al cielo con ojos perdidos. Me detuve al escuchar esas palabras, no entendía ni media lo que me decía, y me sentía una estúpida.

-Y eso significa que...- le incentive a seguir. Él se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para mirarme, camino unos pasos hacía mi, y se inclinó para que su cabeza quede a la misma altura que la mía.

-Que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, y mira que lo intente.- su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que sentí como su respiración golpeaba contra mi rostro. Lo miré a los ojos sin poder creer lo que oía, sin dejarme mucho tiempo para reaccionar aferró mi rostro entre sus manos y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Mi corazón latía frenético como nunca antes y mi respiración se hizo irregular. Entreabrió mis labios con los suyos y me besó con más pasión. Reaccionando por fin a lo que sucedía rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y pegué mi cuerpo contra el suyo para sentir su calor. Él me abrazó por la cintura y se irguió haciendo que yo quedara en puntas de pie. Sin lugar a dudas, el mejor beso de mi vida.

-Lo lamento.- dijo cortando el beso de repente.

-¿Qué lamentas?.- pregunté confundida. Ahora mis brazos se sostenían de los suyos

-Esto...- respondió.- me dejé llevar, pero no volverá a suceder.- y me soltó.

-Ah...- fue lo único que pude decir.-Pues yo no lo lamento.-balbuceé patéticamente.

-Tendrías que ...- contestó él.-Es peligroso para ti estar cerca de mi.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunté sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta.-No me vas a contestar.- dije, no era una pregunta.

-No.- respondió cortante mientras se sentaba en una roca y miraba hacia el lago.

-Bueno.- dije cruzándome de brazos y suspiré.

Una fuerte campanada se escuchó a lo lejos, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, eche una mirada al castillo y luego a Harry, por lo visto no tenía intención alguna de moverse.

-Es tarde...- susurré, pero no me respondió.

Decidí que no porque él era un irresponsable y faltara a clases, yo tendría porque hacer lo mismo. Así que me encamine de vuelta al castillo. Sola.

--

No podía entender lo que había sucedido esta mañana, Harry me había dicho lo que tanto anhelé oír, pero luego se había comportado tan rudo y frío como antes. "me deje llevar", me había dicho, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿que solo me besó para entretenerse?, pero me dijo que me amaba, aunque no parecía contento al respecto. ¿Y que había de Ginny?, todo era demasiado complicado. Solté con profundo suspiro.

-Señorita Granger.- escuché que la profesora McGonagall pronunció mi nombre esperando mi respuesta a una pregunta que no había escuchado.

-Ehh..- titubeé.- yo...-

-¿Qué sucede con usted hoy Señorita Granger?.- me preguntó algo preocupada.

-Nada...- me sonrojé. Escuche como mis compañeros se reían por lo bajo.

Terminada la clase vino la peor parte.

-Jamás creí que fuera posible.- se carcajeo Ron mientras nos dirigíamos a la Sala Común.

-Ya Ron.-

-Es que hasta yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.- pregunta que yo ni había escuchado.

-Basta Ron.- le ordené.

-Bueno no te enfades.-

-Pues no me provoques.- le repliqué sacándole la lengua como si fuera una niñita.

-Estas rara...- me miro suspicaz. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

-¿Tu crees?.- le pregunté sin mirarle.

En eso divise a Luna a lo lejos, sentía como si hubiesen pasado meses desde la última vez que hable con ella.

-¡Luna!.- la llame, cuando volteó agite un brazo encima de mi cabeza para que me viera. Sentí como Ron se ponía rígido a mi lado, lo mire de reojo y se había puesto colorado como un tomate, me pregunte la razón hasta que la tuve frente a mis ojos.

-Hola Hermione.- me sonrió Luna.-Hola Ron.- murmuró más bajo y también se ruborizo.

-Oh.- fue lo único que conseguí decir al caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedía. Luego reí. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Ya veo...- susurré para mi. Al parecer no era la única enamorada. Miré mi reloj sobre actuando.

-Me tengo que ir, quede en que me veía con Ginny, lo siento.- mentí y me fui casi corriendo saludándolos con la mano, escuche a Ron gritar algo como que la clase de Ginny era por el otro lado, pero no le hice caso.

Cuando desaparecí de su vista disminuí el paso y reí para mis adentros... hacen una linda pareja, pensé.

Decidí dirigirme a la biblioteca así me distraía un poco, luego hablaría con Ron respecto a Luna. Ginny se pondrá loca de contenta...

-Ginny...- murmuré y suspiré...¿Qué se suponía que haría con ella?

A todo esto ya había llegado a la biblioteca. Escogí un libro cualquiera, me senté en una de las largas mesas vacías, y empecé a leer. Antes que me hubiese dado cuenta, ya había anochecido. Me enfoqué tanto en no pensar, que ni siquiera pude recordar de que se trataba el libro. Me levanté resignada...no me había cruzado con Harry desde la mañana... y eso estaba bien, no sabría como actuar si lo veía, ¿Se suponía que estábamos saliendo o solo fue un impulso del momento?, me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, pero...que no era correcto...sacudí la cabeza violentamente para desechar todos esos pensamientos. Decidí que no tenía hambre, así que fui directamente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, esperando que estén todos comiendo así no me cruzaba con nadie.

-Castañuelas acarameladas.- murmuré y el retrato de La Dama Gorda se movió, descubriendo la entrada de la Sala Común.

-Al fin llegas.- mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, y luego arrancó a toda marcha. Vi como Harry se levantaba de uno de los sillones y avanzaba hacía mi.

-Quería hablar contigo...- susurró aunque en el silencio de la sala vacía lo escuché con toda claridad.

-Oh.- suspiré y bajé la cabeza. La tristeza me inundó, claro que había sido un impulso del momento, me sentí una tonta al ilusionarme.

-Lo siento.- su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, y cuando lo miré estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi. Levantó una mano y acarició mi rostro, el roce me estremeció.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Siento hacerte esto...- Oh no pensé. –Es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero ya es muy tarde para echarse para atrás.

-No entiendo...- dije confundida.

-Mejor- susurró en mi oído. La mano que anteriormente había acariciado mi cara ahora estaba entrelazada entre mis rizos, sus labios descendieron por la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi mentón, besó suavemente mi labio inferior –Lo siento- dijo nuevamente moviendo sus labios contra los míos, sentí que se separaba un poco de mi, pero no podía verlo ya que había cerrado los ojos, luego tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me besó en serio. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros y mis brazos, que colgaban flácidos en mis costados, descendió hasta agarrar mis manos y guío mis brazos hasta entrelazarlos en su cuello. Le devolví el beso frenética. Como si fuese la última vez q lo iba a besar.

Esa noche, para mi sorpresa, me sumí rápidamente en un profundo sueño. Tuve toda clase de pesadillas, ninguna tan real como para despertarme, pero igualmente todas horribles.

El tenebroso chirrido de la ventana me despertó, librándome de mis pesadillas. Tenía la boca seca así que me levante a buscar un vaso de agua. En el momento en el que pise el suelo una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana ocasionando que me estremeciera. Cuando me acerque a cerrarla pude divisar una luz que no provenía de la luna, me asomé hacía fuera para ver de que se trataba, otra ráfaga de viento me golpeo, y todo se puso oscuro.

Continuará

CHAN CHAN CHAAANNNNNN

**Nota de autora:** no se pueden quejar ehhh, actualice re rápido!!, espero q hayan disfrutado el captiulo más meloso de todos, aqui entre nos... me amenazaron de muerte si no subia rapido asi que mejor no provocar a la suerte jajaja beso (L)

**Laurus Cullen Weasley:** Cullen?, como el amor de mi vida Edward Cullen?? jaja

**Ale-Kaze:** paciencia paciencia que ya llega el capitulo de las explicaciones lo prometo jujuj (L)

**LoonyPotter:** aii sii yo también lo sentía mientras lo escribia jaja, y bueno creo que trabajo mejor bajo presion jajaj


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII – Un sueño

El fuerte sol me iluminaba cruelmente en la cara, impidiendo que pueda seguir durmiendo. Me senté mientras bostezaba, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que dormí hasta tan tarde. Me sentía agarrotada, como si hubiese dormido todo el día. Miré alrededor buscando algún indicio de que hora era. Las camas de mis compañeras se encontraban vacías y armadas. ¿Por qué no había sonado mi despertador?, mire hacía mi mesa de luz, pero mi despertador no estaba. ¿Qué hora era?. Me levanté rápidamente, muy rápidamente. Me tuve que sostener de la cama para no caerme, me sentía mareada, confusa. Por la ventana se veía el sol en lo alto del cielo. Ya era tarde. _Oh no ya debo haber perdido tres clases, _pensé.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta que ni siquiera sabía que día era. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de recordar que había sucedido la noche anterior. El día anterior. Pero no podía recordarlo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?. Me vestí rápidamente y salí de mi habitación en busca de alguien me diga que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Hermione?.- me interceptó Ginny en el pasillo.- ¿Qué haces con el uniforme puesto?.

-¿Disculpa?.- pregunté atolondradamente.

-Es domingo tonta.- respondió entre risas. ¿Domingo?, ¿De qué mes?, por dios ¿qué me sucedía?

-¿Herms?.- preguntó Ginny algo preocupada por mi expresión. -¿Qué sucede?.

-Nada...no es nada....- le dije aún sumida en mis pensamientos.

-No sabes lo que tengo para contarte.- comenzó Ginny en tono de chisme. Ambas nos dirigimos a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunté tratando de que mi tono suene interesado, pero no podía prestar atención a su relato, mi mente divagaba por otros rumbos más importantes. Como por ejemplo que había sucedido el día anterior, no lograba recordar nada...

-...Y le dije que sí.- concluyó Ginny. Su expresión era ansiosa, como esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-¡Oh!.- exclamé haciendo de cuenta que la había escuchado.-¿Y luego?.

Ginny me observó por unos segundos, intentado descifrar a que se debía mi distracción, pero luego de unos segundos continuó con su historia. Esta vez me esforcé para prestarle atención.

-Y luego me dijo que me amaba.- ¿Qué la amaba?, ¿Quien?, me perdí mitad de la conversación.

Me concentré en pensar una pregunta que la hiciera decir su nombre una vez más. Pero no se me ocurrió ninguna.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ginny.- la felicite rendida,

-Gracias.- me sonrió complacida.

Me quedé pensando sobre ello un segundo, preguntándome quien demonios sería ese muchacho...Pero ahora tenía un problema mucho más importante.

Salí de la habitación de Ginny y me dirigí a la mía, saque mi pequeña agenda de mi mochila y la abrí, pasando página por página hasta encontrar la última escrita. Miré la fecha. Viernes 12 de octubre, era el último día en el que había echo una anotación; _"Lunes 15, examen de Pociones"_ , ¿Octubre?, hice un esfuerzo para recordar los días pasados. El viaje en el expreso Hogwarts lo recordaba bien, con Luna y Ginny, el primer día de clases con Ron, ¡oh!, Ginny salía con Malfoy, de eso me estaba hablando hoy. También recordé que esto ponía a Ron de los nervios. Me presioné la cabeza con las manos y cerré los ojos con fuerza, obligándome a seguir recordando.

Me recordaba sentada al lado de Ron en la mayoría de las clases, recordé la "A" que saqué en Transformaciones. También recordé la "D" que se sacó Ron, y me reí vagamente. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido, recordaba todo, y todo encajaba perfectamente, aunque sentía que algo faltaba.

Abrí el libro de pociones y me concentré en estudiar. Decidí pensar que la razón de mi amnesia temporal había sido por dormir tantas horas. Cuando comencé a leer los primeros renglones del capitulo del cuál nos tomarían examen. Descubrí que ya lo sabía, lo sabía todo, de cabo a rabo. Aún así decidí repasar por si acaso, aunque cuando terminé de leer, no había encontrado nada que no supiera ya.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Miré mi reloj pulsera (que encontré en el bolsillo de unos vaqueros) asombrada por la hora. Aún ni siquiera había amanecido, y yo ya no me podía volver a dormir. Me levanté silenciosamente para no despertar a las demás. Me di una ducha rápida y baje hacía la sala común, que obviamente estaba vacía. O eso pensé.

-Hola.- susurré tímidamente a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el sofá enfrente del hogar, que en esta temporada del año se encontraba apagado. El aludido se volteó bruscamente, supuse que sorprendido por mi aparición.

-Hola.- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes casi como brillaban junto con su sonrisa. Lo observé por unos segundos, no me resultaba para nada conocido.

-Soy Hermione.- me presente estúpidamente, porque por la forma en la que él me miraba, sabía perfectamente quien era yo. Un pánico fugaz me invadió cuando me pregunte si yo tendría que saber quien era él. ¿Aún quedaban lagunas en mi memoria?.

-Lo sé.- dijo y soltó una risita tonta, me sentí algo incomoda por unos momentos mientras me seguía observando tan familiarmente.-Supongo que no me conoces, Soy Harry.-

¿Harry?, mm no, no lo conocía, pero me alivió saber que no tenía porque conocerlo.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?.- me preguntó en tono casual, como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.

-uhmm, no podía dormir.- dije algo incomoda por su forma de actuar.- ¿Y tu?.

-Yo tampoco, estoy algo exaltado a decir verdad.-

-Oh, ¿por qué?.- pregunté sin pensar, de repente demasiado interesada. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba sentada a su lado.

-Hoy es el primer partido de Quidditch contra Slythering.

-Ah... debes estar nervioso.- dije tratando de disimular mi aberración hacia ese deporte. Se rió entre dientes.

-Es verdad, a ti no te gusta el Quidditch.- una sensación de escalofríos cruzó mi columna, como era que este chico sabía tanto de mi y yo ni lo conocía. No que fuera un secreto de estado que aborrecía el Quidditch, pero de todos modos...

-¿Cómo sabes...?.-comencé, pero me interrumpió otra voz.

-Hola chicos.- susurró Ginny a nuestras espaldas.

-Ginny...¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?.- pregunté mientras ella rodeaba el sillón y se sentaba al lado de Harry.

-Estoy nerviosa por el partido- dijo aún en susurros, no tarde ni medio segundo en razonar que Ginny también jugaba a ese deporte que tanto me aburría. De pronto imágenes de distintos partidos a los cuales había asistido, pasaron frente a mis ojos. Siempre iba a verla y a alentarla, a ella y a Ron....Entonces como podía ser que recordara a este chico.

-Pues no tienes porque.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.-Este partido es todo nuestro.

Ginny rió por lo bajo y luego se calló bruscamente.

-No sabía que ustedes se conocían...- dijo dubitativamente.

-De hecho, nos acabamos de conocer.- le respondió Harry antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Entonces, si nos acabábamos de conocer, como era que él sabía tanto de mi. Con Ginny ahí, se me dificultó traer a colación el tema nuevamente. ¿Es que las cosas podían ser aún más confusas?, el sol se asomo a los pocos minutos de que Ginny apareciera en la sala. Y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era la hora de desayunar. Ron bajo las escaleras del sector de chicos, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- le pregunté mientras me miraba feo.

-No pude dormir.- me dijo gruñendo más que hablando.

-¿Nervioso hermanito?.- pregunto Ginny en tono burlón.

-Oh, vamos Ron no seas gallina.- se burló Harry también. De pronto me sentí como fuera de lugar, ¿desde cuando todos eran tan amigos de este chico?, ¿Cómo es que jamás me había dado cuenta?.

Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, y nos sentamos los cuatro juntos. Las bromas y las risas siguieron a lo largo de todo el desayuno. La sensación de estar de más desapareció tan rápido como apareció. De pronto sentí como que todo estaba bien, todo era como se suponía que debía ser.

-¿Vamos Herms?.- me preguntó Ginny, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la cancha de Quidditch, ellos fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse y yo me fui a la tribuna.

Y allí sentada, rodeada de banderas y pancartas alentando a Gryffindor, me sentí por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, feliz.

La felicidad desapareció cuando unos choques de electricidad empezaron a golpearme en el cuerpo. Me estremecí tratando de hacer que la sensación de entumecimiento desapareciera. Pero los choques lograron traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Una realidad muy distinta a la de mi sueño.

Continuará

_**Nota de autora:** aiii yo se que me deben de haber odiado mucho por lo que tarde en subir, lo que pasa es que me compré el último libro de Steph, breaking dawn, y los pocos ratos que tenía libre me lo pasaba leyendo. Además de que tuve que rehacer todo el capitulo, dando vuelta toda la historia. Este capitulo no es NADA que ver al capitulo que había empezado a escribir, pero me di cuenta que estaba plagiando, incluso antes de leer lo que había plagiado. Eso fue demasiado jajaja, asi que tuve que empezar desde cero otra vez. Voy a tratar de no tardar tanto en subir el proximo (:_


End file.
